Dessins
by Naura
Summary: Die dessine chacun des membres de Dir en grey... Oneshot DieXKyo


Titre : Dessins  
Auteur : Naura  
Raiting : Hmmm... Je dirais... G  
Pairing : Annie Brocoli/Kyo et Céline Dion/Die. ... Vous avez eut peur hein? Non mais vous me prenez pour qui? Die/Kyo bien sûr!  
Disclamer : Les Dirus, malgré mes rêves les plus fous, ne m'appartiennent pas. L'idée de la fic par contre oui!  
Hier étrangement je me suis mit à dessiner... (Je dis étrangement parce que d'hab je me tiens loin des crayon et des feuilles sauf lorsqu'il s'agit d'écrire parce que niveau dessin je fait habituellement de joli bonhomme allumette XD) Et encore plus étrangement le dessin de Die que je faisait ressemble vraiment à un être humain (à défaut d'être le clone parfait de Die)! Tout ça pour dire que à 23h je n'avais toujours pas fini mon dessin mais je devais aller me coucher, même si ma seule envie était de continuer de dessiner. Résultat je n'ai pas été capable de m'endormir avant 1h du mat et j'étais tellement obsédée par l'idée de dessiner que l'idée de cette fic m'est venue en tête.

_**IMPORTANT **_(juste pour être sûr de pas vous mélangez) : La façon dont j'ai décidé de l'écrire est assez weird. Ce n'est pas des POV, mais au début on suit l'histoire du côté de Kyo, ensuite on revient au début pour la suivre du côté de Die pour revenir où on l'avait laissé du côté de Kyo. De plus, la fic est séparé en fonction du membre de Diru qui est en train de se faire dessiner. Donc ça va ressemble un peu à ça :

"_**Kyo **_(puisqu'on suit l'histoire de son côté)  
(Shinya)  
Blablabla  
&&&  
(Kaoru)  
Blablabla  
&&&  
_**Die **_(on suit maintenant l'histoire de son côté)  
(Shinya)"

Et etc. De toute manière en lisant ça va être un peu plus compréhensible, du moins je l'espère.

Dessins

_**Kyo**_

Depuis qu'il le connaissait, Kyo avait souvent vu Die dessiner. Enfin, dessiner, c'était peut-être un peu vite parler. C'était surtout des petits gribouillages sur le côté des feuilles de partitions, au grand dam de Kaoru qui ne cessait de répéter à quel point ça ne faisait pas sérieux, des dessins fait plus pour se désennuyer qu'autre chose, fait à la va-vite.  
Et puis, si Die avait un talent certain, aux quelques dessins appliqués qu'il l'avait vu faire, il l'utilisait tellement peu souvent que c'était rare, pour ne pas dire jamais, que le chanteur y pense vraiment.

&&&

(Shinya)

-Die!!! Ça fait une heure qu'on attend Kyo et tu n'es même pas encore prêt?  
Die ne prit pas la peine de répondre, sachant que c'était perdue d'avance, et ferma le cahier qui l'avait tenu occupé pour se dépêcher à aller prendre sa place.  
Kaoru continua à lui crier dessus pendant quelques minutes pour faire bonne mesure et, même si Kyo avait pitié pour les oreilles du roux, il ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagé de ne pas être à sa place pour une fois, malgré son retard.  
Il se demandait tout de même ce qui avait autant absorbé Die. Le cahier placer sur la table de la salle de répétition était beaucoup trop grand pour être un cahier de partitions et pourtant lorsqu'il était entré le guitariste était penché dessus avec un crayon à la main.  
Un raclement de gorge de la part de Kaoru le ramena au présent et il chassa bien vite ses interrogations de sa tête pour s'éviter les foudres du leader.

&

Cela faisait environ une semaine que Kyo arrivait plus ou moins en retard (ce qui n'était vraiment pas sa faute à lui, qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait si la température se refroidissait et que son lit, lui, était chaud?) et chaque fois qu'il arrivait c'était pour voir Die crayon à la main, complètement coupé du reste du monde. Et, s'il avait compris que celui-ci était en train de dessiner, il n'avait jamais eut le temps de voir ce que se pouvait être, puisque, à peine avait-il franchit la porte, Kaoru lui sautait dessus tel un monstre assoiffé de sang... Ou un grand leader-sama en rogne contre ses nombreux retards...  
Pourtant aujourd'hui ce ne fût pas le cas. Toshiya, en train de fumer dehors, l'avait prévenu que Kaoru était parti en urgence acheter des cordes de guitares, ayant brisé l'une des siennes.  
Il se dirigea doucement vers Die et regarda par-dessus son épaule ce qu'il était en train de dessiner. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise en reconnaissant aisément Shinya en train de jouer du drum, écouteur aux oreilles, tout comme il le faisait en se moment même, ainsi qu'à chaque début de répétition pour se réchauffer. Le dessin était extrêmement détaillé, tellement qu'on aurait presque cru voir Shinya bouger. Au bas de la page, en chibi, Shinya était encore dessiné en train de jouer du drum le regard fixé sur un point précis et, comme s'il s'était agi d'une bd, Die était en train de le redessiner juste à côté.  
Lorsque le roux eut fini, il ne put s'empêcher de rigoler (Chibi Shinya, tellement concentré sur son point, avait oublié tout le reste et c'était rentrer son propre bâton dans l'oeil) ce qui fit sursauter Die.  
-Kyo merde! T'aurais pu me dire que t'étais là! Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs!  
-Je ne savais pas que tu dessinais si bien.  
Die lui lança un regard noir, comme pour lui dire qu'il n'aimait pas trop être ignoré, mais Kyo ne releva pas. C'était à lui de prêter un peu plus attention à ce qui l'entourait.  
-Quoique, c'est un peu méchant pour Shinya, non?  
Malgré tout, il devait avouer que ça ressemblait au drummer de faire quelque chose du genre. Bon peut-être pas se rentrer un bâton dans l'oeil, il y avait des limites à tout, mais il était parfois si concentrer sur un chose en particulier, qu'il en oubliait tout le reste.  
-C'est quoi qui est méchant pour Shin-san?  
Toshiya, qui était rentré entre temps, s'approcha d'eux et se saisit du cahier pour mieux voir.  
-Ouaah! T'as vraiment du talent Die!  
Avant que le guitariste ne puisse lui répondre, Toshiya se mit devant la batterie de Shinya pour attirer son attention.  
Le plus jeune le regarda d'abord d'un air soupçonneux, avant d'arrêter et d'enlever ses écouteurs.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Toshiya?  
-T'inquiète pas, je veux juste que tu viennes jeter un coup d'oeil là-dessus.  
Il agita le cahier devant Shinya et ce dernier, intrigué, fini par se lever pour venir voir.  
Kyo eut un petit rire en entendant Die pousser un soupir. Certainement qu'il aurait préféré qu'il n'y est pas toute cette scène autour de son dessin. Mais s'il avait voulut que cela ne se passe pas, il n'aurait pas dû dessiner ici.  
Shinya eut une petite exclamation de surprise en se reconnaissant et resta un moment sans voix.  
-Je ne savais pas que tu dessinais, Toshiya...  
Celui-ci ria un bon coup avant de s'expliquer au drummer qui le regardait d'un air interrogateur.  
-C'est pas moi qui l'ai fait, c'est Die.  
-Oh...  
Il admira un instant encore son portrait, puis se tourna vers Die qui s'était lever dans l'intention récupérer son cahier.  
-Dis, je peux le garder?  
-Hein? Mais pourquoi?  
À l'air complètement ahuri du roux, Toshiya et Kyo ne se gênèrent pas d'éclater franchement de rire.  
-Parce que c'est rare que quelqu'un prenne la peine de faire un portrait de moi et qu'en plus il soit super réussit!  
-Il n'est pas super réussit! L'oeil gauche est un peu trop haut, y'a l'index qui est un peu trop long, les bâtons ne sont pas de la même grandeur, j'ai fait le front un peu trop grand et c'est sans parler de...  
-Dites-moi franchement les gars... Est-ce que je suis le seul à ne pas du tout voir de quoi il est en train de parler?  
Lorsque Die avait commencé à se plaindre de son dessin, Kyo s'était approché pour voir si les erreurs nommées étaient vraiment présentes sur le dessin et il avait beau regardé sous tous les angles, il ne voyait rien d'anormal. À moins bien sûr, d'être muni d'un moyen de pouvoir calculer la distance en nanomètre, ce qui n'était pas son cas pour le moment.  
-C'est lui qui est fou.  
-Mais non je ne suis pas fou!  
-T'es en train de faire la même chose que Kyo.  
-À ma connaissance, je n'ai jamais dessiné Toshiya... Du moins je ne vous ai jamais montré de mes dessins.  
-Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il a la paranoïa des artistes.  
Kyo eut beau fouillé sa mémoire, il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà entendu pareille chose. Il regarda Toshiya, un sourcil relevé interrogativement, attendant qu'il s'explique, tout comme Die qui ne semblait pas plus savoir où le bassiste voulait en venir.  
-C'est quand, même si ce qu'elle vient de faire serait la perfection, la personne qui l'a faite lui trouve tout les défauts du monde. Comme lorsque tu passes des heures à pester contre un mot parce que tu n'es pas capable d'en trouver un autre alors qu'il marche très bien avec la chanson.  
-J'ai jamais pester des heures contre un mot!!!  
Il se tourna vers les deux autres comme pour les prendre à témoin, mais ceux-ci l'évitaient soigneusement du regard.  
-Pfffff... Traîtres.  
-Pour en revenir au dessin, je peux l'avoir?  
Kyo rigola en entendant Die soupirer. Malgré tout ce qu'il pourrait dire, il savait que le guitariste finirait par accepter... C'était ça ou bien se faire harceler par un Shinya déterminer qui n'en démoderait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ait eut ce qu'il voulait.  
-D'accord... Mais avant je voudrais m'en faire une copie.  
-Youpi!  
Ils restèrent encore un moment à regarder le dessin, jusqu'à ce que Kaoru revienne.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que vous fouttez? Allez! Hop, hop!!! On a une répète, je vous rappelle!  
Il prit tout de même le temps d'aller regarder dans le cahier que Die avait laissé ouvert sur la table. C'est que, mine de rien, ça avait intrigué tout le monde ce que Die pouvait bien être en train de dessiner chaque matin.  
-Très réussis ce dessin, Die.

&&&

(Kaoru)

Kyo regarda la feuille blanche qui trônait devant lui comme pour l'hypnotiser, essayant vainement d'y inscrire des mots par la simple force de sa détermination...  
Peine perdue.  
Il poussa un énième soupir rageur et se retient à grande peine de ne pas déchirer sa feuille de frustration.  
Il avait beau essayer tout les trucs qu'il connaissait et qui d'habitude marchait bien pour lui, rien, nothing, nada! C'est comme s'il avait oublié tous les mots qu'il connaissait jusqu'alors.  
Et la feuille qui n'arrangeait rien en le narguant de sa blancheur, comme si elle voulait lui dire : "Regarde! Tu n'es qu'un incapable! Quoique tu fasses je resterais blanche à jamais!".  
Hmmm... Comment Toshiya avait appelé ça déjà? La paranoïa de l'artiste? Il n'avait peut-être pas si tort que cela finalement.  
Mais ce qui le mettait le plus en rogne c'était que les autres, eux, semblaient avoir de l'inspiration contrairement à lui. Bon du côté de Kaoru ça n'avait rien d'étonnant, il suffisait de lui donner une date limite, une feuille de partition, un crayon et une gomme à effacer, quoique cette dernière était plus facultative qu'autre chose, et il était parti pour un tour! Pourtant les trois autres aussi semblaient avoir de la chance. Toshiya essayait de trouver les bons accords sur sa basse, Shinya le bon rythme qui irait avec un air que Kaoru avait écrit et même Die semblait complètement absorbé par ce qu'il écrivait. C'était fou ça! Le roux avait déjà deux chansons à sont actif pour le cd qu'ils préparaient, à la grande joie de Kaoru d'ailleurs, et il était en train d'en composer une autre?  
Quoiqu'en y regardant mieux, ce qu'il avait dans les mains, ce n'était pas plutôt son cahier de dessins? Oui, aucun doute, Die était en train de dessiner.  
Il se demanda un instant qui était son model et sa question fut vite répondu lorsque le roux releva la tête et fixa Kaoru un long moment avant de se reconcentrer sur sa feuille.  
Kyo devait avouer que le leader en train de travailler était un choix judicieux de model, car, à part pour sa main qui allait et venait sur sa feuille, il était aussi immobile qu'une statue.  
Quand même, il admirait la patience de Die. Il savait bien que les portraits n'étaient pas ce qu'il y avait de plus simple à faire et pourtant c'était à peine si le guitariste fronçait les sourcils lorsqu'il devait effacer un détail manqué.  
Il continua un moment à regarder Die et lorsqu'il retourna son regard sur sa feuille blanche, il fut surpris de se rendre compte que toute sa frustration, sa rage, l'avait quittée. Quoiqu'il était vrai que Die avait toujours été celui qui trouvait le moyen de le calmer et le regarder si concentré avait un effet étrangement apaisant.  
Le chanteur reprit le crayon qu'il avait déposé et une fois celui-ci poser sur la feuille, les mots se laissèrent écrire d'eux-mêmes, comme s'ils n'attendaient que cela depuis le début.

&

Ils avaient décidé de prendre une journée de congé, ou plutôt ils avaient forcé Kaoru de leur un donner une. Peu importe que leur local soit confortable et accueillant, y passer plus de quatre jours consécutifs du matin jusqu'au soir finissait invariablement par rendre légèrement claustrophobe.  
Ils s'étaient demandés un moment ce qu'ils feraient de leur journée de liberté et Toshiya avait proposé une journée magasinage, mais les autres avaient bien vite argumenter que s'ils avaient un congé ce n'était certainement pas pour aller s'enfermer dans des cabines d'essayage.  
C'était Kaoru, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, qui avait eut l'idée d'aller faire un pique-nique au parc. Tout le monde avait approuvé, puisque cela leur permettrait de se reposer tout en restant ensemble en même temps que de pouvoir être à l'air libre.  
Ils s'étaient donc trouvés un coin un peu en retrait et y avaient installer leur couvertures. Depuis, ils profitaient du calme des lieux chacun à leur manière.  
Shinya et Toshiya s'étaient appuyés contre des arbres, le plus jeune somnolant et l'autre semblant s'être donner comme mission de manger tout ce qu'ils avaient pu apporter comme nourriture.  
Kaoru, lui, continuait malgré tout de travaillé, car, même avec tout ce que les autres lui avaient sortit comme arguments pour l'en dissuader, il avait été intenable. Ils voulaient un jour de congé? Soit. Mais qu'ils ne l'empêchent pas de travailler. Malgré tout, on pouvait voir que le coeur n'y était pas vraiment et que ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant qu'il abandonne toute idée de travailler.  
Kyo était étendu près de Die et regardait ce dernier poffiner le dessin de Kaoru en train d'écrire sur une feuille avec sérieux qu'il avait commencé quelques jours plus tôt. Habituellement, si le roux avait fait autre chose qu'être son oreiller attitré, il aurait certainement été légèrement frustré, mais aujourd'hui il était incapable de ressentir autre chose qu'une sorte de plénitude. Et puis, plus encore que l'atmosphère qui régnait dans le parc, regarder le crayon de Die repasser sur les lignes, assombrir les ombres, corriger les défauts qu'il était le seul à voir, apaisait Kyo.  
Lorsque Die sembla satisfait du portrait, il commença à dessiner sur la portion de la page qu'il avait laissée vierge, comme pour le dessin de Shinya. Et encore une fois lorsque Die fini sa petite "bd" en chibi, le blond ne pu retenir son rire. Dans la première case, il était complètement impossible de voir Kaoru, complètement caché derrière une tonne de livre, partitions, crayon, papier et autres. Et sur la deuxième, on le voyait à peine, écrasé par la pille qui avait été dans un équilibre précaire à cause de sa taille.  
En l'entendant rire le guitariste se retourna vers lui et lui lança un regard qu'il ne sut déchiffrer. Mais à peine s'était-il retourner vers lui, qu'il se détournait déjà et se redressa pour s'approcher de Kaoru qui avait enfin abandonner l'idée d'essayer de travaillé et livrait une guerre à Toshiya pour pouvoir lui aussi profiter du peu de nourriture qui avait réussit à survivre au bassiste jusque là.  
À la vue du dessin, Kaoru resta un instant immobile puis rigola un peu en avisant la petite bd. Il parut surpris par contre lorsque Die lui tendit la feuille pour qu'il la garde.  
-T'es sûr?  
-Bah, si Shinya a eut le sien, ça ne serait pas juste que tu ne puisses pas avoir le tien. Faudra juste m'en faire une copie.  
-Merci.  
Sur ce, il se retourna vers Toshiya dans la ferme intention de lui faire regretter d'avoir utiliser son moment d'inattention pour lui voler la nourriture qu'il avait réussis à grande peine à récupérer.  
Die alla s'allonger aux côtés de Kyo et l'attira naturellement contre lui. Blottis avec joie contre son oreiller humain personnel, Kyo ne tarda pas à rejoindre le pays des songes.

&&&

(Toshiya)

Malgré le nombre déjà incalculable de fois où il avait assisté à ce spectacle, Kyo était sans cesse étonné de voir la quantité de nourriture qui pouvait disparaître dans un lapse de temps si court dans ce véritable trou noir humain.  
Depuis tout jeune, on lui répétait sans cesse qu'il était un gros mangeur. Certainement les personnes qui le lui avaient dit n'avaient jamais rencontré Toshiya.  
Les premières fois, il avait tellement été étonné qu'il en avait oublié de manger, incapable de détourner les yeux, comme s'il avait été hypnotisé. Pourtant, il avait vite apprit que laisser sa nourriture sans surveillance aux côtés de Toshiya, c'était ne plus jamais la revoir. Sauf peut-être pour l'infime seconde qu'elle passait entre l'assiette et la bouche du bassiste. Alors maintenant, même si cela le surprenait toujours autant, il continuait de garder un oeil jaloux sur son assiette, comme tous les autres.  
Mais, comme il avait déjà fini de manger, il se permit le luxe de se laisser captiver par ce bien étrange spectacle. De toute manière ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait autre chose à faire pour le moment. Shinya essayait de convaincre Kaoru de sortir se soir, puisqu'ils avaient deux jours de répit avant le prochain concert et le chanteur savait très bien que seul le plus jeune était capable de faire changer d'avis Kaoru pour se genre de chose.  
Et Die, qui ne quittait plus son cahier de dessins depuis quelques temps, venait de se trouver un nouveau model. Il se demanda à quoi ressemblerait le résultat final de se dessin. C'est vrai quoi, Shinya en train de se pratiquer et Kaoru en train de composer une chanson c'était compréhensible, dans ses moments ils étaient de très bons models, mais Toshiya en train de manger? Si on pouvait encore appeler cela manger, bien sûr, c'était plutôt dévoré et même là le mot semblait faible pour décrire ses habitudes alimentaires. D'accord, c'était certainement les seuls moments de sa vie où il ne changeait pas d'expression à toute les cinq secondes (le nombre de choses qui devait se passer dans sa tête à celui-là), mais quand même... Toshiya en train de manger!!!  
Quoique à bien y penser, peut-être était-ce justement pour cela. Die les avait tous dessiner dans un moment où ils ne pouvaient être que "vrai", tellement concentré sur ce qu'ils faisaient qu'il ne pouvait même pas prendre une autre pose inconsciemment. Un peu comme un paparazzi, quoi.  
Peut-être que finalement ça ne serait pas si pire que cela. Et puis Die, contrairement à lui, était un véritable dessinateur. Il ne ferait certainement pas en sorte que le bassiste ressemble à un trou noir.  
-Yay! Allez Toshiya, fini-moi ça en vitesse, on a la permission du Ô! très grand leader-sama que nous aimons et vénérons pour sortir se soir!  
-"Ô! très grand leader-sama que nous aimons et vénérons"? Tu crois pas que t'en rajoutes un peu là?  
-C'est pour pas que tu changes d'avis Ô! vénéré et vénérable Kaoru-sama!  
-À ce train là, tu vas le faire changer d'avis Shin-san! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais toujours assis? Allez faut se préparer! On se rejoint tous dans 15 minutes à la sortie de l'hôtel, d'accord?  
Sans attendre la confirmation des autres, Toshiya était parti comme une flèche, entraînant derrière lui Shinya.  
Die eut un petit soupire exaspéré en refermant son cahier, mais le sourire qu'il avait sur les lèvres le rendait bien peu crédible. Il se leva et attendit patiemment que les deux autres fassent pareillement, même si seul Kyo suivit son initiative. Ils regardèrent Kaoru d'un air interrogateur mais celui-ci haussa les épaules.  
-Je suis pas une fille comme vous moi. Pas besoin de me repouponner à chaque fois que je sors dans une journée, une seule fois me suffit! Allez maintenant filez, sinon vous ne serez pas près et Toshiya ne sera certainement pas celui qui vous attendra.

&

Finalement, c'était vrai que le dessin était très réussi, aucune différence avec les autres pour ce qui était de la qualité et de la beauté du produit final. Die avait décidé de dessiner Toshiya lorsque celui-ci avait la bouche refermer sur ses baguettes, ce qui l'empêchait de ressembler au trou noir que Kyo voyait habituellement. Il ne manquait plus que la petite bd et Die pourrait compter un autre chef-d'oeuvres à son actif. Pourtant, contrairement aux deux fois précédentes, il ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire. À peine avait-il fait un trait sur la feuille que ce dernier était effacé d'un coup rageur, sans autre forme de procès.  
Le guitariste était en train d'expérimenter une autre forme de cette "paranoïa des artistes" de Toshiya. La panne d'inspiration. Ou du moins quelque chose qui devait s'en rapprocher.  
Kyo aurait bien aidé son ami, mais si celui-ci était comme lui, l'aide serait certainement loin d'être apprécier.  
Alors il se contentait de fixer l'espace blanc au bas de la feuille, tout comme le roux.  
Leurs attentions furent tout de même détourné un instant par Toshiya qui s'étouffait juste en face d'eux.  
Du moins c'est ce que cru Kyo, jusqu'à ce que, après avoir vidé les pichets d'eau de la table, le bassiste lui lance un regard noir.  
-Non, mais merde! Qu'est-ce que t'as commandé comme machin?  
Le blond le regarda un instant sans comprendre et ce n'est qu'en baissant les yeux sur son assiette qu'il n'avait pas encore terminé, que la réalisation se fut.  
Toshiya, profitant de fait que Kyo ne portait plus attention à sa nourriture, avait décidé de se servir, sans savoir que le blond avait commandé épicé. C'est que, très tôt, le chanteur avait découvert que contrairement à lui, Toshiya était tout sauf un amoureux des épices. Il avait alors eut tôt fait de mettre cette connaissance à bon usage et encore une fois son ami venait d'en faire les frais.  
-Tu ne peux te plaindre qu'à toi-même.  
Il n'écouta pas les protestations de Toshiya, pas plus que le sermon que Kaoru lui faisait, préférant regarder glissé le crayon de Die sur sa feuille, donnant peu à peu la vie à un chibi Toshiya qui mangeait à qui mieux mieux, jusqu'à s'arrêter brusquement, ayant manger quelque chose de vraisemblablement trop épicé pour lui.  
En découvrant son portrait Toshiya eut le même temps d'arrêt que les deux autres. Il eut pourtant une moue vexée en avisant le chibi, moue que Shinya lui fit ravaler bien vite en lui faisant remarquer qu'il l'avait très bien cherché.

&&&

(Kyo)

Die continua à amener son cahier avec lui pendant encore environ deux semaines, même s'il ne semblait plus l'ouvrir.  
Sur la table de chevet de leur chambre d'hôtel, sur une table dans les loges, à côté de son siège dans l'autobus...  
Kyo avait presque l'impression que le cahier était devenu une autre extension de lui, tout comme sa guitare.  
Sauf que soudainement, sans aucune raison apparente, plus aucune trace du cahier aux côtés de son propriétaire, comme s'il avait magiquement disparu.  
Kyo se doutait bien que Die n'avait fait que le ranger dans ses bagages au lieu de continuer à le traîner avec lui partout où il allait, mais malgré tout, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, le blond se sentait légèrement déçu de ne plus le voir constamment.  
Cela semblait complètement fou de ressentir cela, mais quoiqu'il se dise, aucun moyen de se débarrassé de se sentiment, même si logiquement il n'avait aucun lieu d'être. Pourquoi aurait-il été triste de ne plus voir un cahier qui n'était même pas le sien et dont il ne voyait même pas l'intérieur?

&&&

Ce n'est que quelques semaines plus tard, après les concerts, que Kyo comprit.  
Il était chez Toshiya, assis et attendant patiemment que ce dernier finisse de se préparer pour ensuite aller rejoindre les autres, lorsque son regard fut attiré par le dessin que Die avait fait du bassiste et qui avait été accroché sur l'un des murs.  
Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu jaloux en le voyant. Lui, il n'en avait pas alors que Kaoru, Shinya et Toshiya en possédaient chacun un.  
En fait, c'était pour ça qu'il avait été déçu. Inconsciemment, il avait attendu de découvrir à quoi pourrait bien ressembler son portrait à lui, comment est-ce que Die le voyait, car s'il avait fait les trois autres, pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas lui? Mais celui-ci ne l'avait pas dessiné et d'un certain côté, ça l'avait blessé.  
C'était vrai quoi, il pensait pourtant être celui qui était le plus près du guitariste, alors pourquoi ce dernier ne l'avait pas dessiné aussi? Est-ce qu'il ne s'était pas tromper en se pensant plus intime avec lui qu'il ne l'était en vérité? Ou peut-être aussi se faisait-il simplement des idées, c'était simplement lui qui prenait cela pour plus sérieux que cela ne devrait l'être en réalité.  
Quand même, il aurait aimé avoir un dessin de Die lui aussi.

&&&

_**Die**_

Die avait toujours eut deux grandes passions dans sa vie. La musique et le dessin. Avec le talent qu'il possédait dans les deux, il aurait certainement pu aussi bien gagner sa vie s'il avait choisit de faire dessinateur. C'était justement ce qu'il avait décidé de faire, jusqu'a ce qu'il rencontre Kyo. Bien sûr, Kaoru, Shinya et par la suite Toshiya, y avaient aussi été pour beaucoup, mais c'était la passion si semblable à la sienne qu'éprouvait le chanteur à l'égard de la musique qui lui avait fait changé d'avis.Par la suite, il n'avait jamais vraiment repris le crayon pour dessiner, que se soit par manque de temps ou encore d'envie.

&&&

(Shinya)

Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment la raison pour laquelle il avait amené son cahier de dessin qu'il n'avait pourtant pas touché depuis quelques années. Cependant en voyant qu'après 10 minutes de retard Kyo n'était toujours pas arrivé, il fut content d'avoir quelque chose pour se désennuyer durant l'attente. Car il avait remarqué depuis longtemps que si le retard de Kyo dépassait les dix minutes c'est qu'il ne fallait pas prévoir sa présence avant une bonne heure encore.  
Il avait commencé par griffonner quelques petits motifs qui lui passait par la tête, mais après avoir remplit une page et remarqué qu'il lui restait au moins encore une petite quarantaine de minutes d'attente, il se dit qu'il ferait mieux de trouver une autre façon de passer le temps.  
Il allait refermer son cahier lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Shinya avec étonnement. Oh, il ne faisait rien d'étrange, même loin de là, puisqu'il était toujours le premier à commencer à se pratiquer le matin, mais ce semblait être la première fois que Die remarquait l'air de profonde concentration qu'avait le drummer. Et ce n'était même pas parce qu'il avait les sourcils froncés ou bien encore le front plissé, rien du tout de physique, c'était plutôt comme si c'était une impression qu'il renvoyait au gens qui le regardait.  
Le roux se demanda s'il serait capable de coucher son expression sur papier ou si, au contraire, il ne déshonorerait pas cet instant où Shinya était tellement... Shinya en essayant.  
Cependant, comme il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le découvrir, il commença bien vite à dessiner, remarquant avec joie que, malgré toutes ses années, il ne semblait pas avoir perdu la main.  
Tout à son dessin, il ne fit plus attention à ce qui l'entourait, ne remarquant pas l'arrivé du chanteur et il sursauta lorsque Kaoru se mit à lui crier dessus.  
-Die!!! Ça fait une heure qu'on attend Kyo et tu n'es même pas encore prêt?

&

Cela devait faire au moins une semaine que chaque matin Shinya lui servait de modèle sans en avoir conscience dû aux retards répétitifs de Kyo.  
Après l'engueulade de Kaoru le premier matin, il faisait bien sûr attention à se préparer dès qu'il entendait Kyo entrer, mais sinon il était complètement couper du reste du monde. Ce matin, il avait à peine remarqué que le leader était sorti, tout comme Toshiya. Il s'était contenter de continuer le dessin qu'il avait presque fini d'achever, il ne manquait que quelques petits traits et le tour était joué.  
Lorsque se fut fait, il s'arrêta un instant pour admirer son oeuvre. C'était assez réussi. Bien sûr, il y avait encore de nombreux défauts dans le visage, mais l'expression qu'il avait tant espéré pouvoir donner au portrait qu'il faisait était bel et bien là. Pourtant, il avait toujours l'impression que quelque chose manquait, certainement à cause de l'espace qui était resté blanc au bas de la feuille. Mais il savait que rajouter quelque chose au dessin risquerait de tout gâcher... Alors pourquoi avait-il laissé un si grand espace? Ne gâchait-il pas aussi le dessin en quelque sorte? Peut-être pourrait-il faire un petit chibi en dessous? À moins que faire cela ne rendrait moins... Shinya, à défaut d'un autre mot, le dessin qu'il avait fait. Quoique s'il ne faisait pas un simple chibi mais plutôt quelque chose qui montrerait comment il voyait Shinya et...  
Il n'avait même pas terminé son train de pensés qu'un petit chibi prenait déjà vie au bas de la page. Concentré sur sa feuille pour être sûr de ne pas faire le moindre défaut qui ferait tomber à l'eau tout le dessin, il n'entendit pas Kyo rentrer dans le local, pas plus qu'il ne le sentit se glisser derrière lui et regarder ce qu'il faisait par-dessus son épaule, alors qu'habituellement il semblait posséder un sixième sens aux yeux des autres conçu spécialement pour le blond.  
Il fit un saut lorsqu'il entendu rire Kyo lorsqu'il eut fini. Mais depuis combien de temps il était là celui-là?  
-Kyo merde! T'aurais pu me dire que t'étais là! Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs!  
-Je ne savais pas que tu dessinais si bien.  
Il lui lança un regard noir. Pas qu'il n'appréciait pas le compliment, ça faisait toujours plaisir quoique l'on puisse dire, mais il aurait quand même aimé que Kyo s'excuse de lui avoir fait peur.  
-Quoique, c'est un peu méchant pour Shinya, non?  
Le guitariste regarda son dessin en essayant de voir ce qui était méchant pour le plus jeune d'entre eux. Il devait certainement parler du bâton dans l'oeil... Mais il n'avait pas fait ça pour être méchant.  
Il allait expliqué ce qu'il avait vraiment voulu dessiné lorsque Toshiya l'interrompit avant même qu'il n'est put ouvrir la bouche.  
-C'est quoi qui est méchant pour Shin-san?  
Die se retrouva bien vite les mains vides, le bassiste s'étant emparé du cahier sans lui laisser la chance de l'en empêcher.  
-Ouaah! T'as vraiment du talent Die!  
Il voulut dire quelque chose pour récupérer son cahier, mais déjà Toshiya était devant la batterie de Shinya et attirait son attention.  
Lorsque Shinya vu son dessin, le guitariste ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Il n'avait pas vraiment eut l'intention de le montrer à qui que se soit et voilà que tout le monde le voyait. Quoi qu'il n'avait que lui à blâmer sur ce coup, ça lui apprendrait à dessiner au local, tiens!  
Il fut surpris lorsque Shinya lui demanda de garder le dessin. Il n'était pourtant pas si bien que ça. Il fut plus surpris encore lorsque les autres le traitèrent de fou à cause des erreurs qu'il nommait et qui d'après eux n'existait pas. Ou plutôt qui n'était dû qu'à la "paranoïa des artistes" de Toshiya.  
Il fini tout de même par accepter de le donner à Shinya. Avec quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait certainement été catégorique, mais il savait qu'avec le plus jeune c'était soit faire ce qu'il voulait ou se faire harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne ce qu'il voulait.  
-D'accord... Mais avant je voudrais m'en faire une copie.  
-Youpi!

&&&

(Kaoru)

En ce moment, Die aurait tout donné pour se retrouver ailleurs.  
Il avait l'impression que la journée ne finirait jamais, qu'il était à jamais prisonnier de la même seconde.  
Si seulement Kaoru pouvait relever la tête de son travail un instant et lui dire quoi faire! Mais non, le leader ne semblait vouloir donner des ordres que lorsque ceux-ci n'étaient pas voulus.  
Pourquoi avait-il fallu que l'inspiration l'abandonne ainsi sans prévenir après seulement deux chansons? Et pourquoi les autres devaient-ils encore trouvés un rythme ou des accords alors que lui les avaient déjà trouvé?  
Il voulait avoir quelque chose à faire et tout de suite!  
Un soupir rageur à ses côtés le détourna un instant de sa propre misère. Au moins, il pouvait se consoler en se disant que Kyo non plus n'était pas trop chanceux niveau inspiration, si l'on en jugeait par la page blanche devant lui.  
Le guitariste songea un instant proposer à Kyo une pause ou encore son aide, avant de se raviser. Il connaissait suffisamment le chanteur pour savoir qu'il n'accepterait aucunes interruptions avant qu'un minimum d'un mot n'ait été écrit sur la feuille devant lui et lorsque se serait le cas il n'arrêterait certainement pas de si tôt.  
Il reposa son regard sur ses propres feuilles, mais en cour de route il fut attiré sur son cahier de dessin qu'il avait désormais pris l'habitude d'amener avec lui.  
Il réfléchie un instant avant d'hausser les épaules.  
Et puis pourquoi pas? Ça ne pouvait faire de mal à personne s'il prenait une petite pause. À part peut-être ses oreilles, si Kaoru s'en rendait compte, mais il savait déjà le danger qu'il courrait. Et puis, en parlant de Kaoru, n'était-il pas justement le modèle parfait pour l'instant?  
Tout le sérieux qui semblait se dégagé de lui à cet instant, serait-il capable de le capturer sur son dessin, comme il l'avait fait avec l'expression de Shinya?  
Il était prêt à parier qu'il réussirait encore une fois.

&

Si cela avait été possible, Die serait resté dans le parc avec le reste du groupe jusqu'à la fin des temps.  
Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient par pris la peine d'être ensemble simplement pour être ensemble, profiter seulement de la présence des autres sans rien faire. Il le faisait souvent avec un des autres et certainement les autres le faisait-il aussi, mais presque jamais tous ensemble comme aujourd'hui. Il faudrait qu'il en parle aux autres, qu'ils recommencent en en faire une habitude.  
Il eut un sourire en remarquant que presque au même moment où il finissait son portrait, Kaoru arrêtait d'essayer tant bien que mal de continuer à composer sa chanson. D'un certain côté cela ne l'étonnait pas qu'il se soit laisser gagner par l'atmosphère de paresse qui semblait planer sur les lieux, mais en même temps il éprouva une légère surprise. Kaoru n'était pas vraiment du genre à laisser un travail à moitié fini, pour aucune raison que se soit. Et c'était parfois dommage, puisqu'il ne savait jamais ce qu'il manquait en faisait cela.  
Lorsqu'il eut fini le petit chibi, le rire léger de Kyo retentit à ses côtés. Cette fois il n'eut pas peur, même s'il avait été sûr que le blond aurait dû être endormit depuis longtemps.  
Il se tourna un instant vers lui et se demanda s'il comprenait ce qu'il voulait vraiment exprimer par ses dessins ou si ce n'était pour lui qu'une source d'émerveillement comme pour les autres.  
Il chassa bien vite ses pensées de son esprit. Il préférait ne pas savoir et ainsi ne pas être déçu au cas où.  
Il s'approcha du leader et lui tendit le dessin et ce dernier marqua un léger temps d'arrêt et parut surpris lorsqu'il remarqua que Die semblait vouloir le lui donner.  
-T'es sûr?  
-Bah, si Shinya a eut le sien, ça ne serait pas juste que tu ne puisses pas avoir le tien. Faudra juste m'en faire une copie.  
-Merci.  
Il retourna s'allonger aux côtés de Kyo et c'est naturellement qu'il l'attira tout contre lui. Il sourit en sentant le plus petit se blottir contre lui et sa respiration ralentir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit endormit. Depuis qu'il le connaissait, Kyo l'avait nommé comme oreiller personnel et c'est toujours avec plaisir qu'il sentait le blond se couché carrément sur lui pour dormir. Le guitariste était même un peu étonné qu'il l'ait laissé dessiner s'il voulait tant dormir. D'habitude ce n'était certainement pas cela qui l'aurait arrêté.  
Mais il perdit peu à peu le fil de ses pensées, rejoignant bientôt son ami dans les bras de Morphée.

&&&

(Toshiya)

Die se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas perdu la tête.  
Essayer de capturer l'air de concentration et l'expression sérieuse de Kaoru sur papier d'accord, mais essayer de capturer l'expression que Toshiya avait en mangeant, alors qu'il n'était même pas capable de la décrire par des mots?  
Mais s'il voulait continuer selon son idée de faire un portrait de chacun des membres de Dir en grey, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas choisir un autre moment. Sinon l'un des dessins ne voudraient pas dire la même chose que les autres et puisqu'il cherchait maintenant à faire un ensemble et non pas des dessins solitaires, que l'un soient différents gâcheraient tous les autres.  
Au moins, il était chanceux d'avoir commencé le dessin du bassiste durant une tournée, il pourrait le continué chaque jour, puisqu'ils mangeaient tout le temps ensemble dans ses temps-là. Et puis il était déjà bien avancé dans le portrait, ça s'annonçait bien.  
-Yay! Allez Toshiya, fini-moi ça en vitesse, on a la permission du Ô! très grand leader-sama que nous aimons et vénérons pour sortir se soir!  
Le guitariste, comme toujours impressionné, regarda Toshiya finir son assiette, qui était pourtant encore à moitié pleine, en moins de quelques secondes à la demande de Shinya. C'est fou comment la seule promesse de sortir pouvait faire accélérer le rythme de dévorage déjà très rapide de Toshiya.  
-À ce train là, tu vas le faire changer d'avis Shin-san! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais toujours assis? Allez faut se préparer! On se rejoint tous dans 15 minutes à la sortie de l'hôtel, d'accord?  
Il poussa un petit soupire exaspéré en réalisant qu'il venait de perdre son modèle et referma son cahier. Pourtant il savait qu'il avait aussi un sourire sur les lèvres. L'idée d'aller dans un bar ne lui était pas si déplaisante à lui non plus.

&

C'était décidé, à partir de maintenant le roux ne rirait plus jamais du chanteur lorsque celui-ci pesterait contre une feuille blanche ou un mot qui ne semblait pas marché avec le reste. S'il avait sut comment cela pouvait être enrageant avant, il ne se serait jamais moqué, loin de là même.  
Depuis une quinzaine de minutes, il essayait tant bien que mal de faire le chibi Toshiya, mais dès qu'il se décidait sur quelque chose ça ne semblait subitement plus bon et il effaçait la ligne qu'il avait à peine commencée d'un coup rageur. Il devrait peut-être se calmer un peu, sinon il finirait par déchirer la feuille et recommencé le dessin ne lui tentait pas plus que ça.  
Son attention fut soudainement détournée de l'espace blanc lorsque Toshiya s'étouffa. En fait c'est ce que cru Die jusqu'à ce que le bassiste lance un regard noir à Kyo après avoir vidé tous les pichets d'eau de la table.  
-Non, mais merde! Qu'est-ce que t'as commandé comme machin?  
Il se retient pour ne pas rire. S'il se souvenait bien, le blond avait commandé quelque chose d'épicer et Toshiya avait dû lui voler de la nourriture. Pourtant après tout ce temps, il aurait dû savoir que Kyo utilisait toujours se moyen pour l'éloigner le plus possible de son plat. Mais il était vrai que Toshiya ne faisait jamais bien attention et...  
Il détourna brusquement son attention de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui pour dessiner ce à quoi il venait de penser. Autant ne pas perdre l'inspiration maintenant qu'elle était revenue.  
Lorsqu'il eut fini, il revérifia le dessin, s'assurant que tout était parfait puis le donnant à Toshiya qui eut une petite moue légèrement vexée en voyant son chibi.  
-Fait pas cette tête Toshiya! Tu l'as bien cherché! Ça t'apprendra peut-être à ne plus piquer la bouffe des autres!  
Le bassiste fit une grimace au plus jeune, mais ne dit rien, sachant qu'il avait raison.

&&&

(Kyo)

Die regarda l'heure en soupirant. Cela faisait quinze bonnes minutes qu'il essayait de se rendormir sans grands résultats. Il se sentait prêt à courir un marathon malgré le fait qu'il ne soit que 6 heures du matin.  
Si seulement il était 7 heures, il aurait pu aller rejoindre Kaoru, qui se levait tous les jours à la même heure, en entendant qu'il soit temps de forcer les autres à se lever. En fait il aurait pu commencer à réveiller Kyo aussi, puisqu'il connaissait tous les moyens pour être sûr que le blond se lève à l'heure dite lorsqu'il lui restait encore de deux heures à cinq minutes de sommeil. Ce qui était la principale raison pour laquelle il était toujours jumelé avec lui dans les chambres lors des tournées. Son horloge interne l'empêchait de trop dormir et il connaissait toutes les méthodes pour que Kyo soit debout dépendamment du temps qu'il lui restait.  
Il se tourna vers le chanteur qui dormait comme un bienheureux sur le lit d'à côté en se demandant s'il lui en voudrait vraiment de l'avoir empêcher de dormir une heure. Certainement que oui. Ils avaient tous apprit bien vite que le sommeil était quelque chose de sacré pour le blond, même si le dérenger durant une sieste n'était jamais bien grave.  
Un petit rire lui échappa en voyant la position dans laquelle il se trouvait. Kyo avait beau s'enrouler en petite boule dans les couvertures chaque fois qu'il se couchait, le lendemain matin il avait invariablement jeter les couvertures au pied de son lit durant la nuit et se retrouvait étaler de tout son long sur le matelas.  
Il continua à fixer Kyo durant un moment, se demandant s'il devait vraiment suivre son idée et le dessiner maintenant. Il savait que c'était en cet instant précis qu'il devait le faire s'il voulait vraiment poursuivre la série de dessins qu'il avait décidé de faire, mais pour Kyo il hésitait encore, peu sûr que se soit vraiment la chose à faire.  
Malgré ses doutes le guitariste pris tout de même le cahier se trouvant sur la table de chevet et passa l'heure suivant à dessiner.

&

Le portrait de Kyo était certainement celui qui lui avait pris le plus de temps à finir.  
Pas qu'il avait été le plus difficile, il aurait certainement pu le faire les doigts dans le nez s'il avait voulut, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de vouloir le rendre parfait. Bien sûr, il n'y était pas parvenu, mais c'était le plus proche de la perfection qu'il pouvait faire.  
Il regarda le dessin en poussant un léger soupir. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû le faire finalement, c'était un peu du gâchis. Car aussi beau qu'il puisse être, il serait le seul à jamais le voir.  
Die avait dessiné les autres comme il les voyait et les chibis avaient été un moyen de se rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas parfaits, que la raison même qui les rendaient si "eux" étaient aussi la raison pour laquelle ils faisaient des erreurs.  
Shinya toujours concentré sur ce qu'il était en train de faire, y donnant toute son attention, tellement que parfois il oubliait tout ce qui pouvait l'entourer. Combien de fois avait-il foncé dans un poteau? Sur quelqu'un? N'avait pas vu la marche?  
Kaoru sérieux travailleur, qui ne s'arrêtait pas avant d'avoir fini, qui n'hésitait pas en en prendre plus qu'il ne pouvait réellement en faire. Aucune surprise alors que, lorsqu'ils travaillaient sur un nouveau cd ou quoique se soit d'autre, il soit sur le bord de la dépression à chaque fois.  
Toshiya mordant dans la vie à pleine dent, à défaut d'une autre explication, Il était curieux de tout essayer, sans distinction, malheureusement il ne prenait jamais un instant pour réfléchir si c'était vraiment une bonne idée, s'il ne pourrait pas le regretter par la suite.  
Et finalement Kyo. Kyo qui laissait la vie passer avec paresse, parce que sûrement si quelque chose d'important arriverait on le réveillerait. De toute manière que pourrait-il bien se passer d'important la nuit? Malheureusement, tant de choses qu'il n'aurait jamais la chance de découvrir...  
Avec un dernier regard pour le portrait que le modèle n'aurait jamais la chance de voir, il se leva et alla ranger le cahier dans ses baggages. Il ne l'ouvrirait pas avant un certain temps, il n'en avait plus besoin.

&&&

_**Kyo**_

(Kyo version 2)

Deux mois après qu'il est remarqué sa disparition, le cahier de dessin qui se trouvait toujours aux côtés du roux réapparut comme par magie. Pourtant, même si Die avait recommencé à le traîner partout avec lui, il ne l'ouvrait jamais.  
Enfin, c'est ce que le blond crut jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse réveiller par le guitariste alors qu'il faisait une petite sieste dans le local de répétition en attendant le retour du leader qui était partit il ne savait trop où.  
Il pensa un moment ignorer son ami, Dieu seul savait à quel point il avait besoin de dormir avec les quelques nuits d'insomnie qu'il avait eut, mais se ravisa. Die le connaissait assez pour ne pas le réveiller pour rien. Ce devait donc être un minimum important pour que le roux risque de faire face à ses foudres.  
-J'espère que s'en en vaut la peine, j'était en train de faire de beaux rêves.  
Die haussa un sourcil interrogateur, mais le blond ne répondit pas. Il valait mieux pour le roux d'ignorer ce à quoi il était en train de rêver...  
-Alors?  
Die ne fit que lui tendre une feuille et le chanteur resta figé un instant en voyant le dessin.  
On pouvait l'y voir étendu sur le sofa dormant comme un bienheureux avec un petit sourire en coin. Au bas de la feuille on le voyait en chibi en train de dormir durant un tremblement de terre et se réveiller une fois tout fini en se demandant visiblement pourquoi tout était brisé autour de lui.  
-Merci...  
Il aurait voulut dire plus, mais il ne pensait à rien d'autre.  
Die sourit en le voyant ainsi captiver et lui laissa saisir la feuille, sans même lui demander de lui laisser faire une copie. Cela intrigue le chanteur, mais il décida de laisser courir. Et puis peut-être en avait-il déjà fait une.

&&&

-Dépêche-toi Die! Si on arrive en retard, ne compte pas sur moi pour te défendre auprès de Toshiya. Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi qui passe tout droit alors que je fais la sieste!  
-Au lieu de te plaindre va attendre dans le salon pendant que je prends ma douche.  
-Si tu crois que tu vas y échapper! Attend d'être ressortit!  
Le guitariste lui donna une petite taloche derrière la tête en passant à ses côtés et le blond lui répondit par sa meilleure grimace.  
Il s'assit sur le fauteuil le plus confortable du salon ne prenant même pas la peine d'ouvrir la télé sachant très bien que Die irait le plus vite possible pour éviter que Toshiya ne lui fasse trop la gueule parce qu'il était arriver en retard à une sortie qu'ils planifiaient depuis quelques semaines déjà.  
Le blond était pourtant étonné que le roux ne soit déjà prêt. D'habitude c'était le guitariste qui arrivait chez lui pour le traîner hors de son lit, pas le contraire. Peut-être que Die avait quelques troubles du sommeil c'est temps-ci, ça pouvait arriver à tout le monde.  
Il laissa errer son regard dans la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur un cahier ouvert sur la table. Il le reconnut bien vite comme le cahier de dessin que Die avait utiliser pour les dessiner tous. Il se demanda un instant s'il ne violait pas un peu l'intimité de son ami en voulant regarder de nouveau les portraits, mais se dit que puisqu'il les avait déjà vu et comme le cahier était déjà ouvert...  
Il retrouva vite le dessin de Shinya. C'était bien sûr une copie mais Die l'avait coller à la page suivant celle arrachée qui avait été l'originale. Il admira le portrait pendant un moment, comme s'il n'était toujours pas capable d'en revenir que le dessin puisse être aussi _vivant_. Il regarda les deux autres, qui avaient aussi été collés, et ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une sorte de jalousie à leur vue, même s'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas lui-même reçut en cadeau le portrait que Die lui avait fait. Et puis, si cela avait prit plus de temps que pour les autres, ça en avait valut la peine. Mais en regardant ses dessins il réalisait que son dessin était différent des autres, sans savoir exactement ce qui n'était pas semblable. En fait, oui, mais ça semblait fou. Comment est-ce que cela pourrait être l'expression, lorsque ce n'était clairement pas du tout la même?  
Il tourna de nouveau la page pour examiner le dessin qui le représentait se disant qu'il comprendrait peut-être alors.  
Kyo resta bouche bée devant ce qu'il voyait.  
Il dormait toujours, mais cette fois-ci il était étendu sur le dos dans un lit, certainement d'hôtel, étirer de tous ses membres dans une position qu'il aurait qualifié de paresse sensuelle, malgré le peu de sens que cela pouvait avoir. Il semblait parfaitement détendu, comme si la vie n'avait jamais été plus belle qu'en dormant. Le blond n'avait jamais vraiment eut de problème d'estime de soi, ne s'était jamais trouver laid, mais si cela avait été le cas, la vue de ce dessin l'aurait fait changer d'avis à tout jamais.  
Son regard fini par s'arracher à la contemplation de son propre visage, alors qu'il essayait toujours de comprendre comment il pouvait sourire sans, justement, sourire, pour se glisser vers le bas, où se trouvait le chibi.  
Il était de dos, assit sur un fauteuil la tête accoté sur l'épaule de quelqu'un qui lui murmurait "Ai shiteru" l'oreille. On pouvait ensuite le voir de face, montrant qu'il était endormi et que la personne venant de lui déclarer son amour semblait trouver la vie bien cruelle en cet instant.  
Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc et sa bouche était si ouverte qu'il aurait certainement pu avaler un éléphant par inadvertance lorsqu'il réalisa qui était cette personne. Il secoua la tête, ferma les paupières, les rouvrit, les referma encore, resecoua la tête, mais rien ne changeât. C'était bel et bien Die qui se trouvait à ses côtés sur le dessin chibi.  
Il referma brusquement le cahier lorsqu'il attendit les pas du roux se rapprocher du salon et s'efforça de ne pas laisser paraître le débousselement que la vue de son portrait lui avait fait subir...

&&&

_**Die**_

Cela faisait une semaine que le blond l'évitait comme la peste et une semaine que Die se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter se traitement.  
Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient eut une dispute ou quoique se soit. Un matin, Kyo était arrivé au local de répétition et PAF! il avait commencé à l'ignorer. Bon peut-être qu'ignorer était un trop grand mot, il continuait à lui parler lorsque le guitariste venait le voir, mais il se trouvait toujours une excuse pour s'en aller.  
Au bout de trois jours Die avait arrêté d'essayer de savoir ce qui se passait. Kyo viendrait bien le lui dire par lui-même un jour ou l'autre, non?

&&&

(Die)

Kyo avait finalement recommencé à lui parler, mais sans lui dire pourquoi il semblait avoir été distant pendant plus de deux semaines. Peut-être que c'était une raison tout à fait personnelle, qui n'avait aucun lien avec le guitariste.  
Pourtant, Die avait l'impression que quelque chose de bizarre se passait.  
Depuis quand est-ce que le chanteur ne profitait pas des pauses pour faire la sieste? D'accord, il semblait être dans un plein élan créatif, son cahier de chanson ne semblant plus le quitter, comme s'il était carrément collé à lui, mais ça n'empêchait pas l'étrangeté de la chose. Même lorsque le blond était plus ou moins obligé d'écrire, il ne semblait pas aussi obséder par ce qu'il faisait. Et il n'effaçait pas aussi souvent. Tout comme il ne fusillait pas du regard tout ceux qui voulaient savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien être en train d'écrire. Et Die ne se sentait pas aussi souvent observer.  
Mais peut-être aussi était-il simplement devenu vraiment paranoïaque, car dès qu'il se retournait vers Kyo, celui-ci était captivé par son cahier devant lui, ne lui donnant aucune indication qu'il avait réellement posé le regard sur lui. Dire que les autres lui avait sans cesse répété qu'il possédait une sorte de sixième sens concernant Kyo, il commençait franchement à se demander si celui-ci n'était pas en train de dérailler complètement.

&

S'il n'avait pas été deux heures du matin, Die aurait certainement hurlé de frustration. C'était déjà assez rageant de souffrir d'insomnie, si en plus il n'arrivait pas à retrouver ses feuilles de partitions qu'il avait commencé aujourd'hui à la pratique pour au moins avoir l'impression que ladite insomnie serve à quelque chose, il allait finir par devenir fou.  
Il fini par les retrouver sur la table du salon parmi ses feuilles de dessin et quelques magazines.  
Le guitariste s'en saisit pour se rendre dans sa chambre lorsqu'il remarqua qu'une feuille plus grande que les autres s'était retrouvée dans la pile. Certainement un de ses dessins qui s'y était glisser par un moyen quelconque lorsqu'il avait poser les partitions sur la table en revenant chez lui en soirée. Il la retira de la pile pour la déposer sur la table sans autres pensées, lorsque son regard fut attiré par le dessin qui y était. Définitivement pas un de ses dessins à lui.  
Il se laissa tomber sur le sofa en se demandant si les autres avait ressentit la même chose en voyant leur dessin à eux. C'était une sensation bizarre, comme s'il se regardait dans le miroir, mais avec les yeux d'un autre. Comme si son portrait n'était pas vraiment le sien.  
Était-ce vraiment ce qu'il projetait lorsqu'il souriait? Cette impression de joie de vivre, cette confiance en soi? Avait-il vraiment cette lueur joueuse dans les yeux? Cet air à la limite flirteur?  
Ce dessin lui rappelait le premier qu'il avait fait de Kyo. Comme si le dessin contenait aussi les sentiments du dessinateur pour le modèle...  
Il secoua la tête. C'était complètement fou comme idée! Surtout que si cette feuille s'était retrouver dans ses partitions c'était l'un des quatre autres membres de Dir en grey qui l'y avaient mise. Et puis n'avait-il justement pas vu Kyo pencher sur ses partitions quelques minutes avant qu'il ne quitte le local?  
Non... Il devait se tromper. Et puis pourquoi est-ce que Kyo aurait fait une chose pareille? Dessiner n'était vraiment pas son truc... N'est-ce pas?

&&&

_**Kyo**_

Ça faisait deux semaines que Kyo essayait d'éviter le plus possible le roux. Il savait qu'il avait blessé le guitariste en faisant cela, mais il avait eut grandement besoin de ce temps pour réfléchir.  
La vue de son portrait l'avait un peu remué. Et il ne pensait pas au chibi où on voyait Die lui murmurer "Ai shiteru".  
Quoique au début oui. Le temps de se convaincre que, non il ne s'était pas tromper, que, oui c'était vraiment Die, que, non il n'avait pas mal lut et que, oui, si Die ne lui avait pas montrer, ce n'était pas une blague.  
Ensuite, il avait essayé de démêler tout ce qui se passait dans sa tête.  
Il savait déjà depuis très longtemps qu'il aimait Die. Il avait été ce que l'on pouvait appeler un véritable coup de foudre. Et ce n'était pas aller en s'améliorant... ou en s'aggravant dépendamment du point où on se plaçait. Et maintenant il apprenait que son ami l'aimait aussi... Ça ne faisait aucun doute, même sans le chibi. Ça se voyait très bien avec le portrait. Si Die n'avait eut aucun sentiment pour lui, le dessin aurait été totalement différent.  
Mais maintenant qu'il le savait, il ne savait plus quoi faire, comment il devait réagir. Est-ce qu'il devait aller lui dire que ses sentiments étaient partagés? Est-ce que ça pouvait seulement marcher entre eux? Ne risqueraient-ils pas plus de compromettre le groupe en étant ensemble? Ou bien est-ce qu'il passerait à côté de la chance de sa vie en ne faisant rien? Est-ce que Die l'aimait vraiment ou avait-il simplement mal interpréter ce qu'il avait vu? Aimait-il seulement toujours Die ou était-il simplement rester dans l'impression qu'il l'aimait?  
Toutes ses questions et plus encore tournoyaient dans sa tête, sans cesse, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Tellement qu'il n'essayait même plus d'y répondre.  
Le chanteur poussa un soupir. Il avait bien essayé de faire le vide, pour mieux prendre sa décision, être sûr de ne pas regretter son, donc il avait commencé à écrire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Résultat, il avait remplis son cahier de chanson sans même que les questions ne disparaissent de sa tête et il était maintenant dans un magasin pour s'en acheter un autre.  
Kyo ne comprenait même pas ce qu'il faisait encore là, pourquoi il ne faisait tout simplement pas que prendre le modèle de cahier qu'il prenait habituelle pour ensuite retourner chez lui essayer de rattraper les heures de sommeil perdues.  
Son regard fut attiré vers un cahier à la reliure noir, environ de la même grandeur que ses cahier à lui, sauf que celui-ci était un cahier de dessin. Il tendit la main pour sans saisir avant de laisser retomber son bras en secouant la tête. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire? Il ne dessinait même pas! De moins pas vraiment.  
Une idée folle lui vient soudain en tête. Pourquoi ne pas dessiner Die? Qu'est-ce que ça lui coûterait? Bon il n'était pas du même niveau que Die, loin de la même, mais il se débrouillait. Et puis en s'appliquant un peu, ça ne devait pas être si compliquer que ça.  
Avant de changer d'idée, il prit le cahier et alla le payer.

&&&

(Die)

S'il avait pu, Kyo aurait hurlé de frustration. Mais hurler de frustration l'aurait obliger à expliquer pourquoi il se sentait frustré et il n'avait pas réussis à éloigner les autres de son cahier pour lui-même tout dire au final.  
Il était définitivement meilleur pour écrire des paroles que pour dessiner. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris aussi de s'écouter? Et pourquoi était-il trop orgueilleux pour laisser tomber? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça? Sûrement qu'il avait certainement dû tuer quelqu'un dans une autre vie, ça ne pouvait être que ça.  
Comment est-ce que Die avait réussit à faire quatre portraits? Comment?!?  
Surtout qu'il restait toujours calme, comme si ce n'était pas grand chose.  
Pfffff! Pas grand chose! Et puis quoi encore? Un portrait était certainement la chose la plus difficile à faire! Surtout qu'il ne pouvait même pas aller voir Die pour lui demander comment il fallait faire pour faire en sorte que les sourcils soient corrects, comment faire les ombrages, etc. Parce qu'alors il aurait dû lui expliquer pourquoi il lui demandait cela. Et c'était hors de question. S'il ne réussissait pas par lui-même à faire ce fichu dessin, ça ne valait pas la peine. Il aurait les réponses à ses questions. Mais s'il réussissait à obtenir un résultat plus ou moins potable... Il verrait le moment venu...

&

Kyo avait toujours détesté ses insomnies. Ou presque. Ce n'était pas si grave lorsque le lendemain il pouvait s'en servir comme excuse pour arriver en retard et utiliser Die comme oreiller humain lors des pauses.  
Mais il savait que jamais il n'aurait le courage de se servir du guitariste comme oreiller le lendemain. Aucun doutes là-dessus.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit aussi à glisser le dessin dans les feuilles de partitions de Die?  
En fait il savait parfaitement ce qu'il lui avait prit. Il avait était trop gêné pour lui donner en main propre. Pourtant ce n'était pas une excuse! Il aurait dû déchirer la feuille en petit morceau dès qu'il l'avait arracher au cahier, la brûler même dès qu'il en avait eut l'occasion! Mais non il l'avait donné indirectement à Die.  
Et maintenant il ne savait plus quoi faire à part attendre. Est-ce que le roux saurait au moins que le dessin venait de lui? Ce qu'il voulait vraiment dire?  
Il secoua la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait imaginer? Que Die était aussi stupide que lui, à voir des espèces de déclaration d'amour dans tout ce qu'il pouvait voir?  
Ce qu'il pouvait être débile parfois! Il pouvait bien traiter Toshiya de baka au moins une fois par jour, il ne valait pas beaucoup mieux. Pire qu'une collégienne. Et au moins elles, elles avaient une excuse! C'était normal pour elles, elles étaient après tout des _collégiennes_.  
Son regard se porta sur l'heure avec étonnement lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un cogner à sa porte. Qui est-ce qui pouvait être assez fou pour venir le voir à 2 heures 48 du matin? Au tout début de Dir en grey il y avait bien Die qui venait parfois, étant donner qu'il était au courant de ses trop nombreuses insomnie, mais il avait progressivement arrêter de le faire au fur et à mesure que les mois avançaient...  
Une deuxième série de cognement, le fit sursauter. Ce n'est certainement pas en restant assit devant la télé qu'il saurait qui était venu le voir. Il se leva donc en hâte pour aller ouvrir la porte.  
-Die? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches chez moi à 3 heures du mat?  
-Je peux rentrer? Il faut que je te parle maintenant!  
Le blond s'effaça pour le laisser passer, tout de même un peu surpris par l'urgence dont son ami semblait faire preuve.  
Il le suivit jusque dans le salon, où il s'assit à ses côtés sur le sofa et pour le première fois il remarqua que Die tenait quelque chose dans ses mains. Quelque chose qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes deux à une feuille, une feuille de dessin plus précisément.  
-Réponds-moi franchement Kyo... Est-ce que c'est toi qui l'as fait?  
Il lui tendit ce qu'il avait dans les mains et le plus jeune n'eut aucune difficulté à reconnaître le portrait du guitariste qui lui avait pris plus de trois semaines terminer.  
Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucuns sons ne voulait sortir, sa voix se bloquant dans sa bouche, trop nerveux qu'il était. Il se contenta alors d'hocher la tête et détourna les yeux pour éviter de voir la réaction de Die. Il aurait dû la flusher cette feuille, voilà ce qu'il aurait dû faire!  
Pourtant lorsqu'il reposa ses yeux sur Die lorsque celui-ci parla, le guitariste ne semblait pas plus être à son aise que lui et fuyait aussi son regard.  
-Est-ce que tu vas m'en vouloir si je te dis que le dessin que je t'ai donner n'est pas vraiment celui que j'aurais dû te donner?  
Sans attendre la réponse du plus jeune il lui tendit une seconde feuille, que le blond n'avait même pas remarquée. Cette fois-ci non plus Kyo n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître le dessin, même s'il ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois. Et pourtant, même en l'ayant déjà vu, il resta bouche bée devant, avec cette impression de voir un étranger possédant le même corps que lui.  
-J'espère ne pas me tromper et que tu ne m'en voudras pas si c'est le cas...  
Il délaissa le dessin pour relever la tête vers Die et lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire, lorsque ce dernier passa sa main derrière sa tête et lui donna le baiser le plus doux et le plus tendre qu'il avait certainement eut de toute sa vie.  
-Ai shiteru...  
En voyant le plus grand fermé les yeux et se mordre la lèvre de nervosité, Kyo ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu, et le regard offusqué que lui lança Die par le suite n'arrangea rien.  
-Ai shiteru... Baka!  
Et avant que Die ne puisse protester à cette douce appellation, Kyo saisit ses lèvres pour un autre baiser, celui-ci un peu plus fougueux que le précédent...

_Fin_

… Vous me croyez si je vous dis que ça fait 21 pages et demi! O.O Kami-sama je m'étonnerais toujours! Moi qui pensait faire un petit one-shot bien simple, bien gentil, voilà que ça m'a pris un joli petit 3 heures (Kami-sama déjà 3h? O.O) et que ça me donne un peu gros 21 pages et demi!  
2k… On ne se plaindra pas XD  
J'ai bien aimez l'écrire, en fait je me suis amusée comme une petite folle… Je ne sais pas par contre si vous allez aimez le résultat, mais j'espère!

Biz à toutes!  
Naura


End file.
